Forever and Always
by Monkeycat3181
Summary: what would have happened if bella choose jacob?
1. Chapter 1

Forever and Always

Prologue

This is the 2nd book to my Jacob and Bella what if story. all thought this is the 2nd book I'm most likely going to be releasing/posting this one first because I'm most likely going to finished writing it first, I've been more interested in this one and so it's been easier to write. I will eventually release solar eclipse. But for now we just have this. obviously your gana need some background info so u understand how the hell this all happened ummmm...basically the 1st one started out with the scene from eclipse where Jacob and Bella are in the kitchen about to kiss and in new moon Edward interrupts with calls his call about if Bella was still alive. In this story though Edward instead just calls Alice and asks if Bella was ok instead of calling Bella. (well technically Charlie cause thats who he asks for) so since that kiss wasn't interrupted therefore Jacob and Bella had their first romantic kiss then and it was basically as powerful and as eye opening as the 2nd kiss they originally had in eclipse so then they basically start going out from there. Btw if your wondering Jacob and the wolf pack kill Victoria. The wolf pack held her down and then Jacob slowly and painfully ripped off her head off. (Pleasant right lol) And you`ll be able to figure out the rest from the story. But if you have questions please ask I`m always open to improve my writing. Except with my spelling that takes to god damn long to go through the whole thing and edit it and it's no fun. So anyways here you go!

Visiting Mom

Bella looks out the window of the plane. She sees the airport getting smaller and smaller. She lays her head on Jacob`s chest. "Do you think this is a good Idea?" Bella asks.

"Why do you think it's not?" Jacob answers.

"I don't know, it's just I haven't seen my mom in almost 2 years. What if she's mad at me?"

"For not visiting her sooner?"

"Yeah."

"I think she`ll just be happy to see you."

"I guess you're right." Bella get out her Ipod from her coat pocket and puts the head phones in her ears, she sleeps for the rest of the flight to Florida.

Their plane lands at the airport in Florida and Rene is waiting for them.

"Bella!" Rene says opening her arms for a hug as Bella and Jacob get off the plane.

Bella gives her mother a hug.

"Oh I haven't seen you in so long." Rene says hugging her tighter. Rene steps back to look at Bella "geez you've gotten so big!"

"Mom please stop." Bella begs. Rene looks over at Jacob obviously wondering who the hell he was. Bella walks over to Jacob and introduces him. "mom this is Jacob, Jacob Black, You know Billy Black`s son."

"oh my gosh the last time I saw you, you where only 2." Rene says to Jacob. "Now your all grown up. Wow how time flys." she hugs him as well.

"Well let's not just stand around here. Let's go to the house. Bella let me help you with that." Rene takes one of Bella's heavy suit cases. They all walk to Rene's car it was a white small car, but cute. Bella and Jacob become fascinated by all the sights of Florida as Rene drives them to her house. When they got to the house Rene made some sandwiches for them all to eat, they ate outside on her deck which had such a beautiful veiw. "So Bella what are you going thinking of doing about college next year?"

"Umm….I was thinking of possibly going to Forks University."

"How about a college in phoenix."

"Maybe." She replyed.

"How about you Jacob, where are thinking of going when you graduate?" Rene asks

"Well my dad wants me to go Stanford like my sisters but I would rather go to ULA."

"So you're a sports guy. You know my new husband is a minor league baseball player."

"oh really?'

"Yes. He's so good at it too! Last week he hit 4 homers."

"No way!"

"Way. I have it on tape if you`d like to see. I`ll go get it!" Rene gets up and goes into her bedroom to look for the tape.

"She seems happy." Jacob comments

"She always is when people are over." Bella says

"I found it!" Rene says excitedly as she re-enters the kitchen. "Come on we'll watch it in the den. Jacob and Bella follow Rene into the den. Phil was in there watching football. Rene takes the remote from Phil and puts it on to the channel it needs to be on to play the DVD. "Yo Rene I was something!"

"And now your watching something else." she says sitting on his lap then pressing play on the remote.

"Oh theres my men watch him go!"

Bella and Jacob watch in boredom as Phil and Rene watch in excitement. Jacob probably would have actually enjoyed it if Phil and his team were actually good which they weren't. The so called four home runners were really just walks, obviously Rene didn't know a thing about baseball.

Proposal

After what felt like 5 hours of watching DVD after DVD of Phil playing baseball Jacob finally says "I gotta get something out of the car I`ll be right back."

"Jake I`ll come with you." Bella says quickly getting up.

"Ok but don't take to long, " Rene says. "The best play is coming up."

"We`ll try not to." Jake answers.

They then basically run for the door and as there outside Bella says suddenly realizing this "wait we didn't drive here, we took the plane."

"yeah but do you really wana watch anymore of those DVD's your mom made of her new husband playing baseball."

"Not really." Bella says smiling "so what are we gana do now?"

"We can go out somewhere. Do you know if there`s any good places around here?"

"Actually yes. I heard about this place from Angela, she came here with her family a few years back and she said theres this place on Edison Ave that has the best itailain food called buno italino."

"Ok let's go."

Bella and Jacob walk to the restraunt it was only a few blocks away so it wasn't that bad of a walk. They talked a lot on the way there and threw dinner. then after they both finished there dinner….."Bella, I need to ask you something…" he pauses for a moment thinking to himself _should I do this? Could this ruin everything? Is she ready for this? Would she even what to….marry me?_ Jacob pushes out of his chair and stands in front of Bella holding her hand as he gets down on one knee. "Bella, ever since the day I met you I loved you. You were the first girl I had ever met who was beautiful on the outside and in and when we started dating you made me the happiest guy alive I want to continue this happiness forever. I want to spend my life with u and nobody else. Bella will u marry me?" he says pulling out a small diamond ring from his jean pocket.

"Yes!" she says hugging him and crying tears of joy on his shoulder.

They re-enter Rene's house. "So when are gana tell Rene?" Jacob asks

"I guess I`ll tell her over our second dinner." she smiles.

"Where were you guys?" Rene asks as she walks out of the kitchen.

"We went to get Jake's jacket from the car." Bella answers.

"well where`s the jacket?" Rene says looking down at both there empty hands.

"We….couldn't find it." Jake says.

"ohh." Rene says. "But you guys do realize you came here by plane right?"

"No wonder I couldn't find my jacket." Bella and Jake flee to the living room till dinner and watch TV. Bella in jakes arms. Bella looks down at her ring a few times and questions if she should have said yes.

"Mom I have an announcement to make." Bella says at dinner.

"Ok sweetie what is it"

"Mom, Jake and I are going to be getting married."

"Ohh that's so sweet. Congratulations!"

"Mom did you hear what I said?" she asks in shock she was expecting her mom to be mad at her.

"Yes, you and Jacob are getting married! this is going to be great! I`m so happy for you too! Welcome to the family Jacob."

"Thank you."

"Your not mad?" Bella asked.

"Bella why would I be mad? You two are perfect for each other like soul mates. You two are gana live such a happy life together."

"But aren't you mad that were getting married at such young ages? That this marriage might just end like yours and Charlie's in divorce?"

"No no none of that as I said before I aculey think your making the right choice here."

Bella gave her mother a confused look. How could she as a parent think this is the right thing to do?

" sweetie Jacob has been your friend ever since you two were little. I remember when I used to drop you off at Charlie`s every summer. When you came home you would go on about how much fun you had playing tag, toy guns and pirates with Jacob. I _remember_ thinking you guys were so lucky to have each other a life time friend who will

Always be there for you threw better or worse. Jacob was there when you really needed him and you were there for him when he really needed you what can be more perfect than that."

"I guess your right." Bella says

Later that night as Bella is helping her mom wash the dishes.

"Bella, what you said before about you two getting married. About the divorce and you two being too young is that how **you** feel about this marriage?"

Bella paused for a second. "No..."

"Bella?"

"Ok fine they are some of the things I've been worrying about with this marriage."

"there`s more?"

"He's not perfect mom."

"he`s not perfect?" Renee repeated weirdly. "Whats that supposed to mean? Does he have a criminal record or something?"

"Noo I mean our relationships not perfect I mean me and him are always fighting over the stupidest things, he always wants be around me, sometimes he sleeps till noon where as I'm a morning person, he always makes everything a joke and hes always late for things and..."

"Honey if you have all these problems with him y are you marrying him?"

"Cause even though theres so many things I hate about him theres so many more things I love about him. the way he smile, the way he laughs, his body, the way he turns everything into a joke just to see me laugh or get mad at him, the way we fight over the dumbest things, how he always wants to be around me, how he gets along with you and charile, he listens to me and cares about my feelings and what I have to say, he loves me more than anything else in the world and honestly would do anything in the world for me."

"Geez Bella and you don't find him perfect for all that. Bella maybe instead of focusing on the few things that make him imperfect you should focus on the many things that make him perfect. Bella everybody has flaws heck even my perfect Phil has flaws but see Bella the key is to not focus on their flaws but to focus on the things that make you love them and the things that make them well...perfect. Bella gives her mom a big hug. "Thank you doesn't know what I would do without you."

"Aww thanks Bella." Bella releases her mom from the hug and they continue the dishes.

The Big Day

Jacob looks at the parking lot looking for Bella's car to pull up.

Jacob sees

Suddenly Quil, Embrey, Jared and Paul where walking towards Jacob.

"where`s Bella?"

Paul asked "what`d she stand you up on your wedding day?"

"no, she`s still getting ready."

"Girls take forever to get ready" Quil says

"How would you know?"Embry says "you haven't had a girlfriend since Katie barns in the 3rd grade!" they all laugh. Sam's car then pulls into the church parking lot. Sam helps Emily out of the car. Emily was wearing a silk made navy blue dress with a light blue bow that Bella, well aculey more Angela, picked out for all the brides maids. Sam was wearing a black tux with his hair combed back. Emily walks to the back of the car to get her and Sam's new born infant Tommy, he was born in October about 8 months ago and he couldn't have been born to a better family. Sam and Emily love him to death.

Tommy looked so much like Sam's the eyes, the nose, the face but his smile was like Emily's pleasant and welcoming. "How does it feel to finally be getting married to Bella? " Sam asks Jacob half jokily

"Great." Jake answers with a smile.

"You two make a wonderful couple your gana have a very happy life together." Emily chirps in.

"Thank you Emily."

"So heres the famous Tommy in person." Jacob says jokily

"High five."Jake says

Emily makes Tommy give Jake a high five. He laughs.

Then Emily goes inside the church with Tommy to go find a seat. Sam stays outside to talk to the guys.

"So your finally getting married to Bella, you must be happy."

"Yeah but I`m nervous too. I mean what if she leaves me at the alter or something."

Sam laughs at the thought. "Doesn't worry Bella loves you and she wouldn't do anything to hurt you, I can tell."

"Thanks Sam."

"No problem. I`m gana go find Emily and Tommy, I`ll see you in there."

Sam goes into the church.

Then Jacob sees Bella's friend Angela walking towards him. "Hey Jacob!" Angela says happily

"Oh hey Angela."

"Today's the big day! Are you excited?" asks Angela.

"Yeah I'm very excited." He says smiling.

"That's great I really hope it all works out for you two."

"Me too. Hey where's Eric don't you two usually go everywhere together?" Angela looked at ground suddenly and said "Eric...broke up with me"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know."

"He said we were too different and that I was too much of a kill joy for him,"

"Stupid Eric" she mutters to herself crying.

Jacob gives Angela a hug to try and make her feel better.

"Jacob!"Angela and Jacob stop hugging, Jacob looks around to see who called him, it was his sister Rachel with his other sister Rebecca following behind "no hello for your sisters!"Rachel says

"Geez so rude." Rebecca says

Jacob rolls his eyes

"Hello Rachel and Rebecca"

"Good. Happy wedding little bro." Rebecca says with a smile hugging Jacob.

"My turn." Rachel say as she steps up to also give Jacob a hug. "Happy wedding"

"This is..."Jacob says gesturing toward Angela "oh we know who she is!"

"This must be Bella swan"

"No this is..."

"oh my gosh your cheating on Bella!" Rachel says.

"And on your wedding day!" Rebecca says.

"I have half a mind to slap you up side your head!" Rachel says.

Rebecca slaps Jacob up side his head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jacob yells at Rachel and Rebecca.

"This is Bella's friend Angela."

"so your cheating on her with her friend!" Rachel screams.

"how low can u be Jacob."Rebecca comments.

"My boyfriend broke up with me. He was only hugging me to make me feel better."

"oh sorry." both sisters say at the same time.

"You guys are so god damn crazy" Jacob says.

"I'm not crazy, I'm the normal one she's the crazy one" Rebecca says defending herself

"How am I...?"

"I'm gana go inside and go find a seat, I'll see you later" Angela says

"Yeah see ya."

Angela goes inside the church

Rachel and Rebecca are still bickering

"Geez would you two shut up! Seriously you guys have only been here for 15 minutes and your all ready annoying the hell out of me!"

Rachel and Rebecca give each other a high five

"Rebecca, we completed our goal of the night."

"And in record time, we should get award for this."

Jacob yet again rolls his eyes

"Yeah the annoying sisters award." Jacob says sarcastically

then a new car pulls in to the church parking lot the cars a sliver Volvo, the car seems familiar to him, but not familiar like he seem the car in commercial or from the auto shop he worked in. but familiar like he knew someone who had that car but he couldn't remember who. Just than Bella's truck pulls up at the front of the church where Jacob was waiting. The biggest smile falls upon Jacob's face. Bella gets out of the car wearing her hair scrunched with a small tiara and a white vale and a white strapless dress that went down to her feet.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself."

Jacob smiles "thanks."

"What took you so long though? I thought you were standing me up or something."

"you know I would never do that to you, my mom randomly showed up at the house and wanted directions to the church since she had no clue where she was supposed to go, but after like 20 minutes of trying to tell her where it's by and how to get there and what land marks she`d see she finally got it. I sure hope she gets here ok, I would have afford her to ride with me and Charlie but that would have been a very awkward car ride" Bella says

Jacob chuckles.

"Well if we came here together she could have rode with us."

"I told you I don't want you spending your money on me, I'm not worth it."

"Bella you're worth it to me"

Jacob leans in to kiss Bella.

"Oh look how cute you two are!" Bella's mom says as she runs to Bella and Jacob from her car. "Mom you're embarrassing me"

"It's nice to see u again Mrs...Renee"

"It's nice to see u again too Jacob" she smiled and gave Jacob a hug.

The wedding is just about to start you see everyone getting into their places. the 4 brides maids Emily, Rachel, Rebecca, and the maid honor Angela and the best man Seth the organ man starts to play here comes the bride and Bella as beautiful as ever walks down the Bella is walking down she feels like for once things where finally perfect. she knew that Jacob was the one she was destined to be with, she knew now that he was always there for her and always will be, she knew now that who she truly loved wasn't Edward it was Jacob, she knew now that Jacob was the man of her dreams and she knew that they were ready for anything life could throw at them. As Bella walks down the aslise she sees all her friends and family smiling at her she saw her mother and Phil, Phil was texting and her mom was nudging him to stop and pay attenion, she rolled her eyes at that. She saw her dad and Jacobs dad both sitting in the first row of seats of their sides sitting closet to the aisle just like two little kids who just have to sit next to each other. She walks down a little more and then Bella's heart nearly stops as she sees Edward Cullen there in the flash sitting in a row to himself. She starts breathing heavily as she starts feeling confused as to why he was there. Was he gana try and sabatosh the wedding? Was he gana try and stop them from getting married? Was he gana try to get her back? so many thoughts like these were running threw bella`s head. She looked at Jacob then looked at Edward then she fell to the ground with a big thump. Jacob ran to Bella's side imediently. Everyone else crowded around her trying to see what was wrong. Angela made her way through the crowd. "Back up everyone, give her some room "give her some room to breathe." Angela says to the crowd as she pushes them back.

"I just called 911, there on their way" Charlie says.

**What**** the Heck Just Happened?**

Bella wakes up in a hospital in forks; Jacob was sitting in a chair at her bed side

"Bella! Thank god you're alive!" Jacob says happily as he then hugged Bella. "I thought I lost you!"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what it's not your fault u..."

"I ruined our wedding, I'm so sorry all the work we put in, all the planning and everyone was there and..."

"Its ok, I'm just glad you're alive Bella that's all that matters to me. A weddings just a wedding a stupid ceremony people have but you...your my best friend and the girl I love I don't know how I'd be able to live without u."

Sam suddenly comes in.

"we have a problem, Cullen is here."

"What!"

"He wants to talk Bella."

"Well I don't want to talk to him!" Bella yells "tell him to go the hell away."

"He said he's not leavening unless he talks you."

"Since when does he even give a fuck about Bella he left her 2 years ago and was never seen or heard from again!"

"Exactly." Bella agrees

Edward comes bursting through the door with the wolf pack chasing behind him.

"We held him up as long as we could but hes pretty fast and we can't execectly go wolf in a hospital" Embrey said.

"look I just wana talk to Bella .I don't see why you guys are making such a big deal out of this...unless Jacob u were getting married to Bella weren't you?"

Jacob gives Edward a look that says: you're an idiot. "who`d you think was marrying Bella Quil?"

"i thought she might have found a new person."

"Well she didn't so go!"

"I`m not leaving intill I talk to Bella."

"Well I don't want to talk to you, so go away!" Bella yells at him.

"Bella I`m sorry I left you. But it was for your own safety I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if something like what happened with jasper happened again."

"Really? That's why you left! Are serious! I cried for weeks over you because I thought you didn't love me!"

"I`m sorry I….."

"What? You thought you would just leave and everything would just be fine no hurt feelings or anything. Well maybe that's how it works in Edward world but in the real world it's not like that! I felt like my heart was smash into little pieces when u left I felt like a part of me just died and when I`d sleep there you`d be u in my dreams. But Jacob made me feel better again he listened to me rant on about how much you hurt me, we laughed and had fun going places and doing things were as you only brought me danger, sadness, torment, trouble, fear, and anger.

"Then maybe it's a good thing I left." Edward responses.

Bella pauses to think about that theory. _Could he be right? With all the pain he cause me, in the end was it actually good he left. Maybe I mean I would have never gotten this close to Jake if Edward had stayed all this time. Infect I probably would have been marring Edward today if he hadn't left._ Shudders at the thought. Bella smiles. "Thank you."

Jacob raises an eyebrow.

"For what?" Edward asks.

"for leaving." she says getting out of bed and hugging him. "You knew that I loved you so much that I`d kill myself to be with u. But u also knew I`d be happier and much better off with Jacob so you left me even though you still loved me. That's so sweet thank you."

"You know I care about you Bella and I only want whats best for you."

"I know and I should have known that then."

Jacob rolls his eyes and thinks _what a liar he is._

**The Wedding**

The next day they had the wedding ceremony again, Bella said she was up to it so they went for it.

"Bella I need to ask you kinda…..kinda a stupid."

"Ok what is it?"

"I just need to know." he takes a deep breath. "Do you love him more now because you think it's so sweet that he supposedly set us up?"

"Well I don't think that he set us up I think he knew that we were destined to be together and that I`d be a whole lot happier with you them him. His sister Alice could see the future so maybe she-"

"Whatever. Do you love him more than you love me?"

"Of course not Jake. What I said back there in the hospital was true even thought I think it's kind of sweet why he did it he still caused me all that pain and depression even when me and him were together. Were as you have brought me nothing but happiness and fun and good memories instead of bad ones. Jake I love you more than anything in the world I promise you. Your funny, sweet, caring, incredibly hot.

Jacob smiles.

"There's one of your famous Jake smiles I love." Bella says smiling at him.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" asked the priest. Charlie stands up. "Her mother and I do." Bella walks over to Jacob and stands next to him. Jacob pulls bellas veal up so it's not covering her face. "Do you Jacob Daniel Black take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife? To have and to hold in sickness and in heath for better or for worse for richer or poor for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" answers Jacob. Placing a wedding ring on Bella's finger.

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan Take Jacob Daniel Black to be your husband? To have and to hold in sickness and in heath for better or for worse for richer or poor for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" answers Bella. Placing a wedding ring on Jacob`s finger.

"Do the two of you have your wedding vows?" the priest asked.

"Yep."

"Mmhm."

"The groom may go first."

"Lucky me." Jacob whispers to Bella sarcastically. Jacob reaches into his coat pocket and takes out a piece of paper. "Wow it's our wedding day," Jacob starts. "I remember when we were just two kids making mud pies and playing pirates in your backyard. Bella, ever since the first day I saw you I loved you. You weren't like the other girls you were unique, unslef absorbed, funny and beautiful in every way. Then you moved away for a long time and I thought I`d never see your beautiful face again. But lucky for me you moved back and well four years later here we are. I never thought I`d love anyone as much as I love you Bella. I`d do anything for you. Anything to see that wonderful smile of yours. I love you and I`m so proud to call you my wife."

"now bride your vows."

"Jake, you were my best friend for so many years. You were always there for me when I needed a friend. When Edward left I feel into a deep depression but you helped me get out of it. You talked to me, you listened to me. you were the best friend I had ever had, then we started dating and you became the best boyfriend I had ever had. You`d buy me gifts for no other reason than the fact that you loved me. You`d always talk to me when I got mad at you or when you did something wrong. Jake you're always kind, sweet, generous, trustworthy, faithful and so many more things. I`m proud to call you my husband."

"By the power vested in me by the state of Washington I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." Jacob kisses Bella.

**Surprise!**

Two years later

_Should I tell him?….….or shouldn't I?…well I have to tell him he needs to know, plus hes gana find out eventually. But what should I say? What if hes not happy for me? What if he didn't want this for us? We haven't talked about if we wanted it yet._

"Hey beautiful!" Jacob says upon entering the house. Home from working at auto parts shop. "Hey Jake." Bella says nervously. She turns on the water on the sink and starts nervously washing dishes.

"Are you ok? You seem…..nervous or something."

"I`m fine." she says. Then she accidently drops the dish she was cleaning. They both bend down to clean up the broken dish. Bella picks up a few pieces and throws them out but Jacob picked up most of the pieces and threw them in the trash as well.

"Bella, I know somethings wrong I`m not an idiot. Just tell me whats wrong I won't get mad if that's what your worried about."

"Ok." Bella replies. She takes a deep breath. "Jake I'm pregnant."

Jakes face went from serous to very happy.

"You are? That's great!"

"so your happy?"

"of course I am! Were gana be parents!"

Bella smiles.

"so did you just find out today?" Jacob asks "Or have you been hiding this from me?"

"no the doctor just told me today, I went in for a check up and he told me I was pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprise!**

Two years later

_Should I tell him?….….or shouldn't I?…well I have to tell him he needs to know, plus hes gana find out eventually. But what should I say? What if hes not happy for me? What if he didn't want this for us? We haven't talked about if we wanted it yet._

"Hey beautiful!" Jacob says upon entering the house. Home from working at auto parts shop. "Hey Jake." Bella says nervously. She turns on the water on the sink and starts nervously washing dishes.

"Are you ok? You seem…..nervous or something."

"I`m fine." she says. Then she accidently drops the dish she was cleaning. They both bend down to clean up the broken dish. Bella picks up a few pieces and throws them out but Jacob picked up most of the pieces and threw them in the trash as well.

"Bella, I know somethings wrong I`m not an idiot. Just tell me whats wrong I won't get mad if that's what your worried about."

"Ok." Bella replies. She takes a deep breath. "Jake I'm pregnant."

Jakes face went from serous to very happy.

"You are? That's great!"

"so your happy?"

"of course I am! Were gana be parents!"

Bella smiles.

"so did you just find out today?" Jacob asks "Or have you been hiding this from me?"

"no the doctor just told me today, I went in for a check up and he told me I was pregnant."

They practically called and told everyone that day. Everyone was really excited for them. Their friends, parents everyone. They sat in bed that night and talked names they decided on Kyle if it's a boy and Amanda if it's a girl. They were thinking of possibly naming it Sarah if it was a girl after Jacob`s mom who had died. But Jacob felt it would be too weird and if he had to yell at the kid he`d feel like he was yelling at his mother.

Jacob was sleeping next to her, his left arm around her. There in a new house now, they had rented it so they had more room for when the baby arrived. Bella was now 9 months pregnant, her baby was due to come any day now. It was going to a girl; well that's what the doctor told them. But even doctors can be wrong sometimes. They bought a lot of girl stuff: dolls, pink wall paper, stuffed animals, pink and white dresser, a pink crib, dresses. So at this point they were really hoping they were having a girl cause if not they just wasted about 100 bucks. When Bella woke up she noticed Jake wasn't there. It was a Sunday so he didn't have work. Where was he? Bella walks out of their room and into the hall. "Jake?" she yells hoping she`d hear an answer. "Jake?"

"I'm in the kitchen." Jake yells back. Bella runs into the kitchen and sees Jacob cooking pancakes for the both of them. "Why`d you get up so early?"

"I don't know I felt like doing something special for you."

"It's your day off you usually like to sleep in."

"I can sleep in on one of the week days."

"You better not!"

"Bella, I was kidding laugh a little." Bella smiles. Jacob always made her smile. Jacob finishes making the pancakes. He gets Bella a plate and puts a pancake on it for Bella. He brings the plate to the table. Bella sits down and starts to eat. Jacob then gets a plate for himself and gives himself a pancake too. He sits next to Bella and starts to eat. Suddenly Bella stops eating and holds her stomach. "Oh shit!"

"Whats wrong?"

"I think the baby is coming."

"What do you mean you think the baby is coming?" Jacob says suddenly freaking out.

"Well my water just broke, so correction the baby is coming!" Jacob grabs Bella's away bag then rushes Bella to the hospital.

A new Addison

"Ohhh look how beautiful she is Jake." Bella say holding their new baby girl in her arms.

"She has your eyes." says Jacob smiling happily.

"What would you like to name her?" the doctor asks with a birth certificate in her hand.

"Amanda Sara Black." Bella replies. The doctor writes that on the birth certificate.

"What is the mother's name?"Asks the doctor.

"Bella Black." Bella replies

"And the father's name?"

"Jacob Black."

"Bella I'll be right back. I gatta get something to eat. I`m starving!"

"Ok Jake."

"Do you want me to get you something?"

"Umm yeah just get me sandwich or something."

"Alright."

Jacob leaves the room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bella, I know somethings wrong I`m not an idiot. Just tell me whats wrong I won't get mad if that's what your worried about."

"Ok." Bella replies. She takes a deep breath. "Jake I'm pregnant."

Jakes face went from serous to very happy.

"You are? That's great!"

"so your happy?"

"of course I am! Were gana be parents!"

Bella smiles.

"so did you just find out today?" Jacob asks "Or have you been hiding this from me?"

"no the doctor just told me today, I went in for a check up and he told me I was pregnant."

They practically called and told everyone that day. Everyone was really excited for them. Their friends, parents everyone. They sat in bed that night and talked names they decided on Kyle if it's a boy and Amanda if it's a girl. They were thinking of possibly naming it Sarah if it was a girl after Jacob`s mom who had died. But Jacob felt it would be too weird and if he had to yell at the kid he`d feel like he was yelling at his mother.

Jacob was sleeping next to her, his left arm around her. There in a new house now, they had rented it so they had more room for when the baby arrived. It was a 2 bedroom home, the bedrooms where a good size, they had a beautiful big back yard, which both bella and Jacob really liked about the house. Bella was now 9 months pregnant, her baby was due to come any day now. It was going to a girl; well that's what the doctor told them. But even doctors can be wrong sometimes. They bought a lot of girl stuff: dolls, pink wall paper, stuffed animals, pink and white dresser, a pink crib, dresses. So at this point they were really hoping they were having a girl cause if not they just wasted about 100 bucks. When Bella woke up she noticed Jake wasn't there. It was a Sunday so he didn't have work. Where was he? Bella walks out of their room and into the hall. "Jake?" she yells hoping she`d hear an answer. "Jake?"

"I'm in the kitchen." Jake yells back. Bella runs into the kitchen and sees Jacob cooking pancakes for the both of them. "Why`d you get up so early?"

"I don't know I felt like doing something special for you."

"It's your day off you usually like to sleep in."

"eh, I can sleep in on monday."

"You better not!"

"Bella, I was kidding laugh a little." Bella smiles. Jacob always made her smile. Jacob finishes making the pancakes. He gets two plates for Bella and himself and puts them at the table. Them he brings a plate with a stack of pancakes and places them on the table. Bella sits down and starts to eat. Jaocb sits next to Bella and starts to eat as well. Suddenly Bella stops eating and holds her stomach. "Oh shit!"

"Whats wrong?"

"I think the baby is coming."

"What do you mean you think the baby is coming?" Jacob says suddenly freaking out.

"Well my water just broke, so correction the baby is coming!" Jacob grabs Bella's away bag then rushes Bella to the hospital.

A new Addison

"Ohhh look how beautiful she is!" Bella say holding their new baby girl in her arms.

"She has your eyes." says Jacob smiling happily. "can I hold her?" "of course." Bella carefully hands the baby to Jacob. The baby had skin like Jacobs and brownish hair like bella`s hair. "shes so small." Jacob comments. "I know, shes like a little doll."

"do you think we`ll make good parents?" Jacob asks. "yeah. why wouldn't we?" "well I mean…. we don't know anything about rasieing a kid."

"no one knows anything about rasieing a kid when they first have one. You learn on the way. Don't worry jake we`ll do fine."

Theres a sudden knock at the door. "come in!" Bella yells. It was Charile , Rene and Billy. They came to see the new adusion to the family. "oh! Look at how cute!" rene exclaims running towards the baby. Charile and Billy walk towards the baby. "she is very beautiful." Billy says. "is it a boy or a girl bella?" Charile asks.

"shes a girl." Bella answers. "what are two plaining on nameing her?" rene asks. "Amanda Sara." Jacob answers. Billy smiles.

"are you gana be able to bring her home today?" Charile asks. "we don't know they haven't told us yet." Bella says.

"i`ll be right back. I gatta get something to eat. I`m starving!" Jacob hands Amanda to bella.

"ok jake."

"do you want me to get you something?"

"umm yeah just get me sandwich or something."

"alright."

Jacob leaves the room and goes down stairs to get some food.

Jacob decides to get two turkey sandwiches for bella and himslef, he pays for them. Then he decides to get a cute little toy for Amanda.

Jacob returns to the hospital room. "Where did everyone go?" Jacob asks, not seeing charile, rene or billy. "And where`s Amanda?" Jacob asks also noticeing that Amanda wasn't in bella`s arms.

"Amandas with Doctor Bryce, she had to do some tests on her to make sure Amanda is heathly. And our parents left our dad wanted to watch some football game and my mom had to catch her flight back to florida." Bella answers.

Jacob hands bella the sandwich.

"oh. I bought Amanda something, I wanted to give it to her."

"what did you buy?" bella asks.

"a frog stuffed animal."

"why a frog?"

"cause frogs are cool."

rolls her eyes and countinues to eat her sandwich. Alittle while later, but to Jacob and bella it felt like forever, the doctor comes back in with Amanda in her arms.

"how is she?"bella and Jacob ask at the same time.

"perfectly heathly." The doctor says as he Hands Amanda to bella. "You could take her home today if you feel your ready. All we have to do is just write out her birth certificate and you can take her home."

"that's great! Thank you." bella says.


	4. Chapter 4

rolls her eyes and countinues to eat her sandwich. Alittle while later, but to Jacob and bella it felt like forever, the doctor comes back in with Amanda in her arms.

"how is she?"bella and Jacob ask at the same time.

"perfectly heathly." The doctor says as he Hands Amanda to bella. "You could take her home today if you feel your ready. All we have to do is just write out her birth certificate and you can take her home."

"that's great! Thank you." bella says.

Amanda

Jacob parks the car in the driveway. Then goes to the back or the car and opens the door for bella and Amanda who was sleeping in bella`s arms cuddling her frog stuffed animal. Jacob and bella walk towards the house from the driveway with their new baby girl. On the way from the car to house the stuffed frog fell out of Amanda`s hands and on to the ground, neither bella or Jacob noticed the toy fall. But Amanda did and she woke up and started to cry histacrically. "shhh. Shhh. Its ok its ok." Bella says to Amanda as she cradles her in her arms. She keeps repeating this to her intill they get in the house. "jake, maybe shes hungrey. could you make her a bottle?" "yeah sure bells." A few minutes later Jacob comes back with a bottle in his hand. He takes Amanda his arms and trys to feed her the bottle but she slaps it out of his hand. Then bella takes her and checks to see if maybe she needed to be changed, but she was clean. "I wounder whats worung with her? Why is she crying?" bella says.

"hey what happened to that toy I gave her, wasn't she hugging it when we came out of the hospital with her?" "yeah I think so." "well where is it now? I don't see it around here." " I don't know maybe she dropped it while we where coming in." bella says. "oh my gosh! That's it! The toy!" bella runs out side to look for the toy. Jacob picks up Amanda who was of course still crying and then follows bella outside. "what about the toy?" he asks. "that's why shes crying because she dropped the toy!" bella answers looking for the toy out on the frount lawn. "I found it!" bella grabs the frog and hands it to Amanda. She hugs it and stops crying.

Later that night bella sang to Amanda to help her sleep. It wasn't very good singing but it soothed Amanda and put her right to sleep. She sang her a song her mother used to sing to her when she was little, "Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around.  
>Nothing's gonna harm you, Darling, not while I'm around. Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,<br>I'll send 'em howling, I don't care, I got ways. No one's gonna hurt you, No ones gana dare not while i`m around."it was a song from this aculley took bella to see the play when she was 13. Anyways the song was called "not while i`m around" and she loved it and promsised her slef when she had a kid shes sing it to it.

10 months later. Bella had got Amanda to stand for the first time. She told Jacob and they then tried to teach her how to walk "walk to daddy. Amanda walk to dady." Bella encourages Amanda. As Jacob waits with his arms open for Amanda to walk to him for the first time. "come on you can do it Amanda!' Jacob says. Bella relizes this wasn't working so she then walks over to Amanda, grabs both her hands and helps her walk to Jacob so she could see what she wanted her to do. Bella did this four times,then after the fourth time she let Amanda try on her own and she did it! They where so proud of her. Jacob hugged her lightly and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. Then bella did the same. then later they went out and brough her a new toy.

Then when Amanda was 12 months old, she said her first word while bella was out grocery shopping late afternoon on a satuarday. Her first words where "dada" bella was a little upset that it wasn't "mamma" but she was still proud of her smart little girl, They both where.

Christmas eve

Christmas eve bella`s mother was supposed to come over to celebrate with bella, Jacob and the baby. (Charlie, billy and bella and Jacob`s friends where gana come over on Christmas day. ) Jacob was playing peek a boo with Amanda on the floor. While bella was cooking Christmas dinner in the kitchen. Jacob had wanted to help cook chrsitmas dinner, but bella had insited on doing it herslef. Then the door bell rang Jacob went to answer it with Amanda in his arms. Him and bella didn't like to just leacve Amanda alone in room, in a way they didn't trust her they taught she might eat something she wanst supposed to or break something. Jacob opens the door and there in the door way was rene. "merry Christmas!" she says upon entering the house. "merry Christmas." Jacob says closing the door behind her. "memmee Christdas" Amanda says. Rene laughs. "merry christmas sweetie." Rene looks around the house. " My goodness, the house looks so christmasy. I love the holly at the top of creative! "


	5. Chapter 5

Rene looks around the house. " My goodness, the house looks so christmasy. I love the holly at the top of creative! " Rene says pointing to them. "Oh! And these little Christmas stockings are adorable!"

"we got them at walmart for 4 bucks each." "nice." Then bella walks in to the living room. "mom!" she says excitly running to rene to give her a hug. "oh bella! I missed you so mutch!" rene says. "I missed you too, mom." Bella says. "oh let me give you a tour around the house." Bella walks down the hall way with her mom.

Later, its dinner time everyone is sitting around the table. They bow there heads and thank god for the food, then they dig in. Amanda messily eats her food getting food all over her mouth and high chair. Jacob decides to feed Amanda her food instead of letting her eat on her own and and make a giant mess.

"so how are you two enjoying your new addision?" rene asks. "we love having her." bella says happily. "of course we do." Jacob says. "that's good!" rene says smiling.

Its Christmas morning. Its Amanda`s first and jacob try to get Amanda to open her presents but she couldn't, so they just opened them for her and showed her what she got. Bella and jacob extanged gifts too. Jacob bought bella a gold necklace with a heart on it and ingraved in the heart it said "I will love you forever -jacob.". bella though it was so cute she kissed him and then hugged him. Bella got jacob concert tickets to see his favorite band play. He was really happy. He thanked bella and gave her a kiss. Bella wore her new necklace for the rest of the day and everyday after.

Fighting a War at home

.

Its been about a year since Jacob and bella had Amanda. Bella is in the kicthen doing dishes. amanda is playing on the kicten floof with her stuffed frog toy the one jacob gave to her when she was born.

jake walks in home from working all day at the auto shop. he picks up amanda and gives her a big kiss on the cheek, then walks over to bella and gives her a kiss too.

"hey bells"

"Hey Jake, How was work today?"

"it was good, we got to fix 40 cars in one hour without a break." jacob says sarcasticly

"thats rediculous, who could possable do that?"

"acording to him his favorite empoyee tom brown who quit acording to him a year ago, which is pretty damn ironic if u ask me cause thats when we all started working there."

"jake languge."

"what? all i said was damn."

bella gives him a look "jake that still isnt a word you wount ur daugther repeating,you have to be careful what you say we have a baby now she ebvorves in everything we do and say."

A few days later jacob is playing that shapes in the hole game with amanda in her room. The phone rings Jacob goes to the next room to answer it. Amanda plays with the hole game for a few mintues then decides she wants to draw, so she takes out a crayon from her toy chest and starts drawing on the walls of her bedroom. Bella enters the room. "mommy look what I drew!" Amanda says proudly. Bella gasps. Bella takes the crayon out of Amanda`s hand. Amanda starts to cry. Then bella says firmly. "Amanda, we do not draw on walls. You are going to be getting a time out!" Jacob rushes in the room. "what happened? Why is Amanda crying?" jacob picks Amanda up and trys to calm her down. "Amanda drew on the wall so I took the crayon away from her and she started crying." bella says putting the crayon on the brown dresser. "I also told her that wasn't allowed and that she will be getting a time out." "are you serious? This is the first time she has done something like this, why not just leave her off with a warning?" "because if you just leave her off with a warning shes more likely to do it a second time. But if you give her a punishment she`ll remember how she felt sitting in a chair for 5 mintues and not do it again."

"but its her first time doing something bad. Pluse she`s only a year old give her a break. She doesn't know better." "exectaly, that's why its our job to teach her to know better." Bella takes Amanda from jacob. She sits Amanda down in a chair in her room and tells her she has to sit there for 5 minutes.

Things started to get diffuclt. Not only because they had Amanda now and they tended to fight over parenting styles. but they also had more bills to pay now, less time to spend by themslefs or with friends. Bella always complain that working at an auto parts store isn't going to earn him enough money to support them and amanda. Jacob would usual come back by saying at least i`m working you don't even work. Bella would come back saying yes I do I watch the baby all day. It seemed they were always fighting now a days and bella couldn't take it anymore. When they`d fight it wasn't even like they would make up. They next day they would just pretend it never happen, but oviously they both knew it did.

Trouble

Amanda is for years old now. jake gets home from work and enters to bella paceing in the kicthen. "bella are you ok?" jacob asks with worry. "jacob i need to talk to you."

"jacob?" he says confusedly "you never call me jacob is something wroung?"

"i...i want to file for a divorse."

"what?"

"i want to file for a divorse."

"I cant belive you want to get a divorce after only 4 years"

"4 years is along time jacob! and in this time i have relized things about myslef i`ev never known about myslef b4 but things have gotten a lot more diffuct too! i mean we have a kid now and i dont know if were the right people to raise her.

"of course we are were her parents."

"yeah but we both have our share of problems."

"everyone has problems bella."

"u dont understand!"

"i dont understand what?" "your sturben. Unlistentive sometimes i`m talking to you and I feel like i`m talking to a wall. rude,iritable and…...You get home from work and you don't want to do any house work or help me do anything, you just want to sleep or sit on the couch."

"I work seven days a week from 5 to 5 how do want me to act bella? I`m tired." "and you don't think I am? I`m taking care of Amanda and the house all day. My dad comes over and helps a bit but still its not as easy as you`d think I could use a little help." "ok i`m sorry. i`ll try to listen more, to help more, to be less irriable just please rethink your descision. Bella I don't want to lose you." "jake its over.

Amanda`s 5rd Birthday

Two months later. "jacob can you help me put up this happy birthday sign?"bella says as she stands on a folding chair trying to put up the sign on the top of the door. "yeah sure." he says as he goes over to help bella hang the sign. "the partys not for another 6 hours why you putting up decerations now?" jacob asks in a calm tone.

" i want her to wake up, see all the decerations and know its her birthday!"she says with a smile.

"but we decerate for other ocashions too so why would she asume its her birthday just cause we decorated?"

" but everything says happy birthday so all she`ll have to do is read the signs and ballons and she``ll know its her birthday."

"but still it could be ur birthday or mine she wouldnt nasasarly know its her birthday she`s only 2 remeber."

bella grabs a magic marker and writes amanda under the happy brithday on one of the ballons."THERE HAPPY BRITHDAY AMANDA! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!"

"no cause she cant read yet."

"you know what!"

amanda walks in sleepy eyed in her PJs with her froggy in her hand. no one talked for a moment. "where you and daddy fighting again?" amanda finally said.

"no we werent fighting," bella says to amanda. "we were just talking, loudly"

"_nice save_" jacob says sarcasticly

bella nuges jacob to shut the hell up.

amanda looks around at all the decorations.

"how come you guys deck-derated?"

"we decorated cause its ur birthday today sweety."bella says

"oh yeah!" amanda says excitely

"yep and were gana have a big party for u!" jacob says

"yay!"

"and," bella starts" in honor of ur birthday me and daddy promise you we wount fight for the rest of the day."

"really?'

"yeah we promise you no fighting for the rest of the day." jacob says

"double yay!"amnada says as she hugs them both.

everyone was invited to amanda`s second birthday party even edward and his family which of course jacob wasnt too happy about but bella had insisted that if they didnt at least invite them, she didnt want to have a party for amanda at all. so jacob agreed to at least invite them unfounatley for jacob they all said cullens where the first guests to arive"oh what a cute little house you guys have!" alice had said as she entered the house. the rest of them followed behind, includeing edward."you guys are really early you do relize the party dosent start for another hour"

"thats exectly what i said."edward says as he enters

"hello bella."he says

"hi edward." bella gives edward a hug. "as we told edward," alice starts saying"we came early cause we were kind of hopeing we could get a tour of the house and get a chance to inroduce ourslefs to amanda"

"oh ok. do you want to introdurce urslefs now? and then i could give you guys the tour."

"that works."alice says answering for everyone.

"you can put the presents on the table,we`ll open them later."

"so where is amanda?" esme asks

"oh shes in her room playing with her stuffed animals, i`ll go get her."  
>"no i`ll go get her." jacob gets up and says, jacob wanted to spend as less time with the cullens as possable.<p>

"no hon i`ll go. you stay here and get to know the cullens better."bella says with a deveus smile. jacob plops back on the couch.

Bella goes down the hallway into the last door on the right where amandas room was. "amanda ur party guests are here."

"Yay! party!" bella laughs "come on lets go greet ur guests." bella takes amandas hand and brings amanda out to the living room where everyone was waiting for her.

"hi people i dont know."

"hi amanda"they all say

"ummmm who are all these ppl?"

"well, thats alice," bella says pointing to alice. alice gives amanda a very happy look and wave. amanda waves back akwardly."thats jasper," bella says pointing to jasper.

jasper waves amanda waves back. "and thats carlise and esme," carlise and esme give her two loveing smiles "and ement and rosalie," emnet gives her a warm smile and a wave, rosalise gives a kind smile " and last but not least,my very good friends edward. "its very nice to finally meet you."edward says putting out his hand to shake hers.

"nice to meet you two." amanda says shakeing his hand. at this point amanda was now exterley freaked out by all the waveing smiley people who all seemed to know her and love her yet she didnt know who the hell they where,amanda wasnt a pitcuarlly shy person due mostly to the fact that there about 20 people who came into the hospital room almost imediently after she was born, but there just was something she didnt like about these people."ok so lets start the tour before the other guests arive."bella says. the cullens all get up and follow bella as she shows them the rooms of the home. jacob stayed in the livng room with amanda, waiting for the other guests to arive. "so are you exicted for ur birthday party amanda?" jacob asks.

"yes! when is people i know gana start to come?"

jacob laughs. "around 2 o`clock."

"what time is it now?"

"12."

"ohhhhh thats too long!"

"dont worry the time passes quickly when ur doing something. why dont we watch blue`s clues to plass the time."

"yay! blues clues!"

jacob puts on the tv and puts in to the kids channel. "are tommy and claire going to be coming daddy?"

"of course," jacob answers "they wouldnt miss ur 5nd birthday, there ur friends." the cullens and bella finish there tour and go back into the living jasper and emment give laughing smirks opon entering and seeing that jacob was watchng blues clues. after two hours of watching the kids channel with amanda,just then the door bell rings,"those must be the party guests you exueually know." jacob answers the door it was the cleavwaters. amanda really liked the cleavwaters they where always really nice to her and seth would always play Tag with amanda which she really liked. leah and seth noticed the presents of the outsiders immdentally upon walking in, they could smell there odor,but netheir one of them said anything they didnt want to cause any trouble a special since it was the little girls birthday. "oh hello," says smileing at the cullens "you guys must be friends of bella`s it very nice to meet you." ms. cleavwater then puts there present for amanda on the present the cleavwaters the grandparents arived. charile came in with a present thaat looked like it was a stuffed animal of some sort or oddly shaped toy. then came the uleys. inmatdenly as tommy walked in the door amanda gave him the biggest hug,

"wana play superheros?" tommy asks.

"ok, i`ll be InvisableMindReader. who are you going to be?"

"i`ll Be StroungLaserVisionGuy."

"oh no StroungLaserVisionGuy theres a bomb on top of the empiors state building!"

"I`ll destory it with my laser vision." they then run into amandas room to continue there game. they reminded jacob so mutch of him and bella when they where little kids. Once everyone had arrived. Alice started mingling with anyone and everyone. She even had a conversation with jacob`s dad about hair. Jacob thougth she was an apsulte loon. Edward walks over to jacob. "hello Jacob." Edward says. "hi." jacob responses. "this a very good party." Edward coments.

"yeah I think its going well." Jacob responses. Akward silence. "you and bella…..are getting a divorce? Why?" Edward asks. "how do you even…" jacob rolls his eyes remembering that Edward can read minds. Jacob had been thinking about the divoce constantly ever since bella said she wanted one. "its none of your business why."

"well I care about bella and I wana know what you did that caused to feel the need to file for divorce." "I don't wana talk about it right now. Ok?" jacob`s voice was starting to sound angry. Edward smiles. "what did you do? attack her? I bet you did cause you cant control your anger. thats not good epessically for someone who has a kid, what if you accidently hurt her? If you really cared about bella and Amanda you would have left 3 years ago." At this point jacob was completely pissed off. But he wasn't going to let himself turn into a wolf. He didn't want to scare Amanda and her friends. Istead jacob just took a deep breathe then walked way from Edward. Jacob decided to talk to bella, which probally wasn't the best idea.

"Hey bella." Jacob says.

"I saw you were talking to Edward. What were you telling him? that i`m a bitch, that i`m stupid, that i`m crazy?"

"why do you always assume i`m talking about you. Your not my world anymore."

"yeah well I used to be."

" I don't need you. I could get any other girl with the snap of my figures."

"of course you could." Bella says sarcastically. "you don't know anything. during high school all the girls would beg me to go out with them. before you came back to forks I dated a lot of girls too. Oh and remember when you went to chicgo to vist your grandmother, I caught up with a girl from my high school that month Geogia Fankliln and I slept with her."

"you ass!"

"well you're a bitch!"

Amanda and her friends hear the yelling and wanted to see what was going on. They hid behind the wall of the door way and poked there heads out so they could see. Bella and jacob didn't even notice they were watching. "you don't care about anyone but your slef!" bella yells. "_your right bella I don't care about anyone but myself._ That's why I work my ass off 7 days a week to get us money!"

"your so ubnoxious!"

"your crazy!"

"don't you fucking call me crazy!" "I will call fucking call you what ever the fuck I want!" Amanda and the kids start to cry. They where scaried. Jacob hadn't turned into wolf form but he sure was acting like an animal they both were.

Emily grabs tommy and tries to calm him, clarie`s mother does the same. Bella walks over to amadna and picks her up. "its ok sweetie. Its ok." Bella says to her. "no! you guys hate each other!" Amanda screeches.

"no we don't sweetie. We don't."

"yes you do!"

Moving day

Today is day there all leaveing. bella is leaveing with amanda as agreed and jacob gets to have the house, because bella felt bad. but he dosent want the house he wants bella and amanda. it would be to painful for him to live in that house without them after all the memories they made and shared so jacob had decided hes going to move back in with his dad again. _that should be fun._

bella walks in and out of the house getting boxes upon boxes and putting them into her tuck and charlies toyotta. jacob just hopelessly watches knowing he couldnt do anything to change her mind. Jacob noticed Bella wasn't wearing her necklace jacob gave her on Amanda`s first Christmas. _Guess this means its really over._ Jacob thinks to him slef. "are you sure you want to do this to him?" charlie asks bella from the frount seat of the car. bella looks over at jacob who was talking to amanda _probally telling her how i`m such a horriable person for doing this to him_. bella thought. "yes." she said very confident in her answer. "what are takeing his side!" bella says to charlie. "good to know my own father dosent even belive in my desicons."

"it not like that bella, its just i know how jacob is proabally feeling right now. confused,hurt,unloved, like your hearts and soul has been ripped out of you,unwanted i mean thats how i felt when rene left me and took you away from me." bella looks over at jacob again trying to decide if this was the right desion or not.

"daddy how come we have to move in with grandpa charlie?"

"because ur mom and i are getting a divorce."

"whats a di-horse?"

"its when 2 people deside to….to take a long break from eatch other and not live together."

"but if your not living with me and mommy how am i gana see you?"

"dont worry i promise i will vist you on the weekends and i`ll call you everyday after work."

"its not gana be the same!"

"i know its not but...ur mother feels this is something she needs to do and if this is what will make her happy then i guess i`m ok with it." he lied

"i want you to be good for your mother ok?" jacob says to amanda. "dont stress her out to mutch, follow all her rules even the ones that are kinda stupid..."

"ok daddy"

amanda gives jacob a big hug.

"amanada," bella calls from the side of her truck. "come on its time to go to grandpas."

"no!" amanda turns away from jacob and turns toward bella. " i want to stay here!"

"sweetie," bella says with a sigh then runing over to amanda "we cant stay here no ones gana be here, daddys moveing to only hes moveing in with grandpa billy."

"then we should move their too! where a family and familys are suposed to stay together!"

"amanda i dont have time for this get in the car now!" bella says grabing amandas hand.

"no!" amanda screams pulling out of bella`s grip. Amanda then runs inside the house and into her room. "great job jacob this is all ur fault." bella says

"my fault? how is this my fault?"

"i just knew when you where talking to her, u must have said i was a horriable person for doing all this or something along those line, geez jacob ur sutch a child."

"for ur information body, i told her to be good for u and to not stress you out too mutch and that this was just something u felt you had to do."

"you did?" bella asks feeling guilty

"yeah!"

"jake i`m..."

suddenly charile comes over to them

"i saw amanda yelling at bella and then running into the house is everything alright?"

"yeah amandas just haveing a hard time leaveing jacob."

"you want me to go talk to her?" charlie asks

"no," Jacob says " i`ll go talk to her."

Jacob walks into the house to talk to amanda. while charile and bella stay out side. bella stands there thinking for what felt like hour woundering if she was makeing the right chocie leaveing jacob. _i mean jacob is careing, loveing, funny, family orientied and really cares about amanda and me._ she thought. _but hes also at times very sturben,unlistentive,rude,irritable and too layed back and i dont think thats good for our kid. she needs rules and bondrays or she`ll end up as a bad kid._

Meanwhile.

jacob knocks on the door of amandas old bedroom "amanda are u in here?"

"nooo!" amanda replys

"i`ll take that as a yes."

jacob says while letting himslef in the empty room. amanda was sitting in the middle of the floor crying. jacob walks to amanda and sits down then gives her a hug, "amanda whats wroung?"

"i dont want you to go daddy!"

jacob strokes her head."i have to go i cant stay ur mom dosent want me to stay."

"why?" she asks as she realses herslef from jacobs hug.

"i dont know. its sad, we used to be so in love i dont know what happened all of a sudden she just got so critical of me and everything i do,and became this new person and not the girl who was my best friend for so long or the girl i married. i dont deserve to be treated the way ur mother treats me...like i`m nothing, like i dont give and do everything i can for her. i cant be around ur mother anymore shes a controlling and obessive over everthing i do."

"But daddy u cant go!"

she says hugging him.

"i`m gana miss you too mutch."

"i cant stay i have to go."

jacob walks out of the room emotionless but inside hurting at haveing to see amanda so upset, haveing to move back in with his father, and worse of all knowing that everything he just said about bella was nothing but the truth.

Visiting Day

jacob was really worried about seeing amanda again, this is the first time he is seeing her or even talking to her since that day they all left a month ago. jacob has tried calling amanda like he said he was gana but everytime he`d call bella or amanda wouldnt answer, sometimes charile would answer but his tipical reponse everytime he did was well jacob they just went out they wount be back for a while but i can give them a message for if you`d like. _guess there doing alot better without me _jacob thought. they didnt exectally leave off in the best way him and amanda, he knows that, he`d understand if maybe amanda feels a sense patral from jacob. but thats why he desided to just go to charlie/bella`s house and see amanda. he walks up the stair of the oh so fimilar house and knocks on the door. "i`ll get it." jacob hears bella call from inside the house. bella answers the door. "jacob what are you doing here?" "i need to talk to amanda." "she dosent want to talk to you" "i know but..." amanda suddenly notice jacob in the door way and comes over to door. "daddy! you came to see me?" "of course i came to see you i`ev been missing u like crazy sweetie." "u have?" amanda says excitedly "of course i have, why wount i?" "mommy said you the real reson u wanted to leave was because u didnt like us anymore and that u didnt want anything to do with us anymore, me and mommy," Amanda starts to sob and bella starts to look guity. "mommy said that you where probally gana go out with a whole bunch of girls and forget all about us,and have a new family and kids and not even remeber me. and when you didnt call everyday like u said u would i thought thats what happened and that everything mom said was true."Amanda at this point is now crying histericly. jacob gives amanda a loving hug. "amanda thats not even remotely true. what i told u the day we all left was the reason i left i wasnt lieing. belive me amanda you are my daughter and i could never stop loving and careing about u." "than how come u didnt called, you promsied you would!" "i tryed but every time i called either nobody was home or you or mommy wasnt there." "but where always home." "bella, we need to talk." jacob says pretty pissed off. bella lets jacob in side the house he closes the door behind him. "amanda why dont you go play upstars with ur froggy in the room." bella says to amnda. "ok mommy." "im surpised you let her keep froggy since you aparently want her to have nothing to do with me."

"thats not true." "bull shit bella! you told her i was going to forget all about her and that i was going to start going out with other ladys and starting new familys." "she said family not familys." "it was implied. do you really think that little of me or do u just hate me so mutch that you would tell our daughter that stuff!" "which ones less worse?" "are you seroius right now bella? and you call me a child! this is redicalious!" "i...i...i said those things because i wanted her to forget about you. She was so sad for days after we left, and I thought if she thought you didn't care about her. She wouldn't want you to come back."

Jacob didn't even know what to say to that. "….i think I was also a little jelous of you." "jelous of what?" "i was jelous of how mutch amanda loves you, i mean when we where leaveing that day she wouldnt leave you and she was so upset on the car ride to chariles as if the only person who understood he was being taken from her." "bella i`m almost 100 pecent sure if u where the one being taken away from her she would have done the same exect thing." "no i honestly dont think she would. i mean jacob ur the fun parent the one who makes her laugh u play with her u sing to her when she cant fall asleep,sneak her cookies when i tell her its to late to be eating sweets." _i did alot more than that u ungatful bitch! _jacob thought to himslef but didnt say anything out loud because he knew bella was ovessley very upset about this. " i mean all i do is take care of her, make her her food,wash her clothes, change her diaper,make sure she knows right from wroung but i guess thats not seen as mutch in a childs eyes." bella stats to cry. jacob trys to consule her. "bella, she loves you trust me. I know she does."

Vistiing day again (yeah!)

12 months later. bella`s new house was in the middle of nowhere. it seemed as if there wasnt another house or other people for miles. as jacob walks up the stone pathed walkway, jacob couldnt help but think then as he walked up the big glass steps y the hell would anyone want to live here theres no people no life theres nothing...

jacob knocks on the doorand edward answers.

"should have guessed," jacob says. "bella could never aford something like this on her own"  
>" i felt bad that both bella and amanda had to now live in charlies small house and share the same small bedroom, just because of u. so i invited bella and amanda to come live with me and my family,"<p>

"thats Insanity ur a..."

"why are you here?"

"its my visting day with amanda."

"thats today is it?"

"yes its today. now move!"

edward moves a side and lets jacob in. amanda runs to jacob

and gives him a big hug. "daddy! i missed u!" she says excidely.

"i missed you too baby girl,"

jacob picks her up."how have you been? i havent seen you in three weeks."

bella suddenly enters the room.

"good...," amanda says "aunt alice and aunt rosalise took me shopping yesterday..."

"oh that must have been fun!"

"not really they bought me a buch of new dresses and shoes, they liked for me i didnt get to pick anything! i really just wanted to go to the park or just play outside but noboby ever will takes me. there all afraid i`d get hurt or something" amanda puots

"hey how bout i take you."

"really?" Amanda says excitedly.

"yeah we could play soccer, get ur coat." amanda runs to get her coat but bella then stops her.

"jacob, i dont think thats sutch a good idea" bella says

jacob rolls his eyes.

"y not? whats the worst that can happen?"

"she could get hit in the face with the ball, or fall while running or a stranger could come and kill her or-or she could look at te sun to long and o blind."

esme suddely enters the room. "come on bella let jacob spend some time with amanda, how would you feel if it were reversed wouldnt you want to spend as mutch time with amanda as possable?"

"yes but..."

"jacob go have some fun with amanda, you can take her to go play at the park in the town right outside the woods here."

"yes finally someone with some sense."

"thank you aunt esme!" amanda says giveing esme a hug

"your welcome sweety."

"fine but call me as soon as you get there," bella says fermly

"come on amanda lets go get ur jacket" jacob says to amanda

"ok daddy."amanda answers than leads jacob to the coat closet to get her jacket. while bella follows trying to get all her rules and concerns out."and i want to be noteafide imdently jacob if she gets hurt! and ur not takeing ur motorcycle are you? a motorcycle isnt safe for kids!" Jacob puts his hands over his ears trying to ingore bella. "jacob black are you listening to me?"

"yeah yeah sure sure." bella takes jacobs hands off of his ears "dont you yeah yeah sure sure me! amandas my dauagher too and i dont want you indangering her."

"me indangering her! ur the one indangering her! you lock her in this glass box of urs in the middle of nowhere! she has no friends and i bet ur not even plaing to send her to school next year, where she could aculley make friends who dont want to eat her."

"the cullens would never try to eat her!"

"i`m not stupid bella thats why you wount let her play out side because you and ur bloodsuckers know that if she was to get hurt and bleed, one of them would go after her in a snap. that is so selfish that ur willing to risk her life so you could be happy with ur bloodsucker friends."

."you don't know anything!"

"I know everything!"

Amamda walks into the living room and sits on the couch looking upset.

Whats wroung baby?" Rosallie asks.

""why do they have to do this everytime daddy comes over! Its not fair!" rosallie hugs Amanda. "I know things are diffuclt now, but I promise things will get better."

Amanda and jacob finally went to the park. They where going to play soccer but then they relized they didn't have the very important soccer ball. So jacob just played with Amanda on the playground. Amanda had a great time she was laughing and smiling and jacob was too. Jacob even played a princess game with Amanda. amanda was the princess of course and jacob was the prince. Also Amanda made a friends with this kid who saw jacob and Amanda playing a game where they where pretending to be sailors and the kid asked if he could play and Amanda was happy to have someone her age to play with. Jacob and Amanda walk into the Cullen home. Bella immdietly runs to them. "sweetie are you ok? Did you have a good time?" bella asks while inspecting Amanda for cuts, bruises or anything to indicate that something bad happened. "me and daddy had a great time! We played on the playground and we played princess sailors, oh! And we played hide and seek!"

"oh that's great! It sounds like you had a good time."

"daddy why don't you come over more often? I always have so much fun when you come over."

"i`m not allowed to."

"why?"

"because everytime me and your mom are in the same room we end up screaming at each other. The chourt didn't think it was good that you be exposed to us fighting so much. So of course I got screwed and they limited my visiting privelages." "oh." She says frowning. " daddy? Can you eat dinner with us?"

"I don't know…"

"please daddy!"

he looks over at bella searching her face for an answer. He really wanted to spend as mutch time with Amanda as he could. Bella felt bad for jacob, that he never gets to spent time with Amanda, that shes always giving him a hard time about Amanda when hes here. So she nobbed her head yes.. "yeah I guess it would be ok if i ate over." Jacob says. Amanda cheers. "daddy! I wana show you my room! Its so big! Come here!"Amanda says excitedly. She takes jacob`s hand and pulls him to her room. Jacob walks in and looks around. it was big. The walls where yellow and had a flower border at the top of the wall. Amanda had over 50 different stuffed animals all over her room. But the one right on top of her bed was froggy. Jacob smiles. Then he walks over to the bed and picks up the toy. "you still have froggy?" jacob asks.

"yeah froggy is my favorite stuffed animal."

Jacob smiles again.

"daddy wana play kung fu panda?"

"aren't you tired yet?"

"no. daddy I wana play!"

" alright. Alright i`ll play."

"guys dinner!" bella yells. Amanda raced jacob into the kitchen. Amanda won. They eat dinner and Amanda talked mostly. Bella and jacob didn't talking to each other during dinner. It all worked at that day. Jacob left around eight PM. He didn't want to leave cause he knew he wouldn't see her again for another two whole weeks. Two weeks without seeing her smile,her big brown eyes or hearing her adorable laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

Jacob enters his dads house where he was still living at. "jacob how did your visit with Amanda go?" billy asks.

"good. I really liked seeing her again."

"well you don't sound to happy."

"of course I don't, cause i`m not. The love of my life turned into a bitch, I barley get see my daughter, Im forced to live in this freakin house for the rest of my life and worst of all my friend are living happy lives which just slap in the face to me, cause I know I am never going to be happy like them!" jacob starts to tear up. Billy gives his son a hug. "jacob things don't stay the same things, things change, thing always change, this life you have now will change too, but for the better I promise you." Jacob rolls his eyes, things weren't going to change. He was gana live and die alone.

regrets

bella is laying in bed with Edward. "Edward? Do you think bringing amadna here with me was the right thing to do?"

"I dont think so. You and her should have stayed at Charlie`s" Edward replies. "Jacob had said something about how its like i`m risking her life…..and happiness for my happiness. I been thinking about it and I feel like he`s right. I mean she can bleed from a simple paper cut, if she touches something sharp, if she falls while walking down the steps out side or she can trip over something outside and then she`d be dead. You cant stop things like that from happening, I mean unless we become even more paranoid with her, but I can tell she isn't happy. I mean alice will play with her a lot, but shes always cooped up in this house. She doesn't play outside, she has no friends her own age. The other day when she was with jacob, you should have seen her playing soccer with him, she was so happy she was running around and giggleing and jake aculley seemed happy too."

"I see where your going with this, but do you really think he could handle taking care her on his own?" "I think so. And if he cant, hes living with billy who i`m sure will help him out with her."

"also, jacob Is a warewolf ,that's why you two decided you would take her. What if he got angrey at her and hurt her."

"I don't think he would. He loves her too mutch. He would stop himself before he did something like that to her. I`m sure of it." "I don't understand why don't you just go back and live with Charlie and I could vist you there."

"because I want to be with you. I love you, but I care about Amanda too. Her living with jacob is away so we both can be happy."

"well if this is what you feel is best."

A few weeks later. The arrangements for Amanda to now live with jacob have been arranged. Jacob was very happy when bella told him that she thought it would be better if Amanda lived with him instead of her. She was gana sleep in his sister`s old bedroom right down the hall from jacob`s room.

"Amanda? Can I talk to you in your room." bella asks Amanda. "sure mom." Amanda answers. Amanda follows bella to Amanda`s room. Bella sits on the bed and Amanda sits next to her. "what do you think of the idea of living with your dad and Granpa billy?"

"that would be great! We`d be a family again! only adding granmpa billy!" "no sweetie you don't understand, I wouldn't be coming with you." "oh." She says sorta sadly. "but daddy really misses you and you seem to have alot fun with him." "but i`m gana miss you." Bella hugs Amanda. "i`m gana miss you too. But trust me this is defiantly for the best." "will you vist me?" "of course ever two weeks and i`ll call you everyday."

Amanda hugs bella. "I love you so much sweetie."

Epiloge:

12 years later.

Jacob is dressed in a nice collered shirt and dress pants. " Amanda!" he calls up the stairs. "you look perfect! Come down your gana be late for your own graduation!" Amanda comes walking down the stairs as she is trying to put her earrings in. "dad? Are you sure I look ok?" Amanda asks.

"yes. you look fine stop worrying." Jacob tells her. The both of them rush out the door and into the car. "I cant belive your graduating high school." Jacob says as he drives. "I remember when you were just born and now look at you. Graduating high school, going off to college next fall, i`m so proud of you."

"thanks dad. I really hope I don't mess up on my vald victoian speech. that would be so embrassing epescally in frount of all those people. " "you`ll do fine. Everything is going to go great. Trust me. Just relax. " " ok dad." Amanda replies. "Is grace coming to the graduation dad?"

"she said she was. But shes gana be coming straight from work. So she might be a little late."

"alright."

They get to the football field of the school where they where having the gradution. As jacob and anmanda walk toward the gradutates Amanda`s three best friends Kayla, Danielle and Sandy run up to her. "oh my gosh Amanda you look so pretty!" Danielle says.

"thanks." Amanda replies.

"you have to see Zeke McCormick. He looks so hot!" Kayla says. Kayla grabs Amanda`s arm and pulls her toward the graduates. "good luck!" jacob yells to Amanda. "thanks dad." Amanda yells back. Jacob walks toward the blechers he sees Edward and bella already taking there seats. Jake sits behind them. He taps bella`s shoulder. Bella turns toward jacob. "hey." Jacob says smiling. "hey you." Bella says in a playful tone. "where`s grace? Isn't she coming?" "yeah shes coming. But she had work so she might be late." "that sucks." Bella replies.

"yeah."

"hows Amanda? Is she nervous?" "yeah. I told her everything would go fine. But I think she`s still nervous." "she sounded nervous when I talked to her on the phone last night. I hope she does ok." The princeabal walks out on the stage and walks to the podeeum. "attention teacher, parents, friends and loved onces today is a special day."

Suddenly a tall brenette with short curved hair walks up the bleches and sits next to jacob. He puts his arm around her and she kisses him. she was wearing a white dress suit. She was a school teacher at the forks middle school. This girl was if haven't guessed is grace. Grace is jake`s new wife, yes jacob got remarried! Yay! Bella did too but I wonder to who? *cough cough* Edward *Cough cough* duh, they have been married for 5 years now. Jacob met her through Emily who worked with grace and though she was perfect for jacob. Grace has been in Amanda`s life since she was nine. Amanda has become very close to her, if she ever had a problem and she felt her mother wouldn't understand or she couldn't get in contact with her mom she`d talk to grace and she`d always help her out or just listen. She always gave great advice too, more often Amanda tended to go to grace with her girl problems cause grace was always at the house and it was just easier to talk to her instead of going and calling her mom all the time. But she did talk to bella about girl problems too. sometimes she`d even talk to them both and see who gave the better or more helpful advice. Anyways grace really liked horses, she`d ride in show and everything. Almost every weekend she`d invite jacob and Amanda to come to the stable and ride horses with her. They always had a good time. Grace liked rock and alternative music, she was beautiful and sweet and had a kind heart, was fun, funny,a prankster at times, she liked cars and motorcycles, like building and fixing things up, action movies, horror movies, comedies, and loved reading.

"now please give a warm welcome to our vald victoian of 2016, Amanda Black." The princabal says. Everyone cheers. Bella, jacob, and grace where the loudest. Amanda walks up on to the stage in her cap and gown. She stand at the podium. "welcome everyone today is the start of a new beginning, for today we enter the world of adulthood. Its kind of scary to think that know we`ll be in complete control of our own lifes now. Any bad desion we make now will completely be our own faults. Its scary, but at the same time its exciting. To know we control our own destinys, that we create or paths from here. All of us will be heading in different directions after today. Some to college, some back home, some to the city to make it big and some don't know what there gana do. But rember we all have the potenical to be successful, you just gotta work hard at it." Amanda smiles. Everyone claps and cheers. Jacob, bella, and grace again are the loudest ones. everyone lived happily ever after.


End file.
